


Shattered Hearts

by Retarded_Imouto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on titan x reader - Freeform, F/M, Pre-Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retarded_Imouto/pseuds/Retarded_Imouto
Summary: The underground city. An unforgiving, cruel place. A place where you could be killed or robbed at any second. Clearly not a place for 16 year-old you and your 13 year-old sister Sara. But back then, you had no choice. You had to go down there or you and your sister would die. Now, you have lost absolutely everything. Your home, your friends and your family. Everything seemed hopeless and lonely until you met a mysterious person. He was mean and tough on the outside, but on the inside, he was loyal and caring. After a few years of being friends, you couldn't help but fall for who he really was. And though he didn't change your problem, he gave you a reason to stay. But will things all go down the drain as you two get older? Does he relate to you on an emotional level? More importantly, will he break out of his introverted, tough shell just for you?(Listen, this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's a bit rushed. I have a problem with making scenes emotional for some reason.)





	1. Nightmares

"Hurry (y/n)!" My older brother Ethan told me as I started to catch up to him. As I ran, I held a potato sac filled with all my belongings in it in one hand, and my little sister, Sara's hand in the other. She's only 7 years old, as for Ethan, he's 16, and I'm 12. We're so young and yet we're running towards the 11th stairway to hide from a group of thugs that want us dead. Our mother had gone missing for a week and she had recently sent us a letter explaining she was kidnapped and sold to a merchant as a slave by the same group of thugs. She told us to hide in the underground where they wouldn't find us. When they found out we knew this much, the group wanted us dead so they wouldn't end up in jail. We packed our things, grabbed any money we found, and left.

We ran for what seemed like hours. Dodging bricks and knives that were thrown at us from behind, jumping over gates and stones in our way, I felt as if I were to collapse at any moment. Before long, we had lost them, but it wasn't guaranteed that they wouldn't find us again. Ethan suddenly handed me the bags he was holding "What are you doing?" I asked. "Get Sara underground" he responded "I'll hold them off" . I stood in shock. I couldn't believe what I heard "W-What? No! You could die!". Suddenly, I heard their voices getting louder and louder, as they were getting closer. " (y/n),please just get you and Sara to safety. If any of you had died, I could never forgive myself knowing I could have done something. I'll hold them off long enough for you two to escape to the underground and hide. ". Tears started to form in my eyes as I realized, that was the only choice that would get me out alive "No...I refuse to leave you here. I-I don't want to.". "I love you (y/n)" Ethan kissed my head, then proceeded to kiss Sara's head "That's why I'm doing this. You two are my little sisters which I love so much." . I stood in silence for a moment, trying to blink away my tears as I finally made a decision "Okay then. I'll hide with Sara. I love you too Ethan."

Waving goodbye, I started to run towards the entrance with Sara. As we got in, I peeked through a hole in the wall and see my brother fighting off the thugs. I was praying that he would make it out alive, that he would walk us down to the underground. Where we could live together, as a family. But, as much as I wished for that sweet future, one of them stabbed him in the stomach. "No!" I shouted as he fell to the ground. After a few seconds of lingering around, the thugs ran away. "Ethan!"I shouted as I ran to him, and kneeled down next to him. "Ethan.." "I love you,(y/n) and Sara"  "You'll always be my baby sisters to me. You don't need me down there, I know that you'll be safe." he coughed out a bit of blood "I hope someday, we can meet again and be siblings. But until then, I hope you'll still be the cheerful little girl you are now. The cheerful girl I knew and loved all my life." Tears were dripping down my eyes refusing to stop "No! you can't die! Not now!". "Goodbye......for now...." Once he said those last words, the life quickly drained out of his eyes as he slipped away to the other side. "Ethan!?" I said "Ethan please wake up!" No response "ETHAN!!" .

...

At that moment, I jolted up from my bed.  _It happened again_ I thought to myself _Another_ _nightmare_. I looked around my room. In it there was my drawer for my clothes, pictures of my family and walls I painted myself. Yes, it had been four years since Ethan died as I recall. Four years, since me and Sara first came to this dump. I miss Ethan so much, I miss my Mom so much. I really want to see them again.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected, Yet Memorable Start to a Very Strong Friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when you meet Levi and become friends.

I look into the heart locket my mom bought for me when I was young. Inside it is a picture of me, my siblings, my mom, and, my dad. I remember my dad, he fought in the Survey Corps from ever since I was born. So he couldn't spend much time with me and Ethan. When he did, he was the most supportive, loving, funny dad you could ever think of. Eventually, when I was about 6, he was eaten by a titan while saving his other comrades. Though he did die bravely, I still wish I could have known him better.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It was Sara. "Good morning! Did you have a good sleep?" She has a bright smile on her face, as always. "yeah... I guess......" I say in a drained tone. "Guess what? I made you breakfast!"  Well.... this is quite out of character for Sara. Usually, she'd wake me up at 5:00 in the goddamn morning to make breakfast for her. But this time, she's acting different. "Ok,what valuable of mine did you break?" I ask. I'm really not in the mood for this. "W-What? I never broke anything! I just.......sensed that you were feeling down and decided to make breakfast this time!" Sara hands me a plate with eggs and a slice of bread. While she is a good cook, I'm better at it. "So...." I say as I start eating " Did you break anything?" Her smile immediately turned into a worried frown "u-um.. I... well". "Yes?" I started to worry myself "well... I may have accidentally broke the remaining eggs while trying to put them away." "And you need me to buy more right?" "Yes.". I let out a small chuckle. My sister can be so clumsy sometimes. "Ok then. I guess I could go to the market and buy more. I have errands to run anyway." I say with a smile. "Oh my god! Thank you!" she said in an overjoyed tone. I finish my meal and put everything away.

 As I get ready, I remember something. I have to get the item for my client. That item is, drugs. When me and my sister first got here, I had to find a way to make money to afford food and clothing. I couldn't find a job that would pay a lot of money and the other option was... Gross. So I scavenged whatever money we had, and bought several books on medicine. It took a few tries, but I eventually got it right. Soon enough, I became the go-to person for "all the good stuff". I'm not proud of that, if you were wondering. But if it get's me paid, I'd do this till I died. I got the "item", I got my black cloak on and headed out the door. I decide to get the eggs first and then deal with the client. I enter the market area and look for the eggs.

                                               ~Levi's Point of View~

_Tch.._ That's all I could think right now. Why did Kenny send me to get bread? The bastard could just go get it himself, But no, he was too tired to go and couldn't wait until he was rested to get it. "Whatever, it'll all be over soon" I said to myself. I walk towards the crate of bread when I heard a girl's voice from behind me "Excuse me sir, do you know where the eggs are?" I turned around, and saw a girl about my age, 16 or 17, with silk (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes that sparkled like nothing I've ever seen before.There's something about her, that I couldn't look away from, that made my heart pound faster and my cheeks turn a bright pink color. But what is it? Witchery? Something on her face? Am I sick? Either way, I know there's something wrong with me. "Um.. Are you okay sir?" I realize I was staring long enough to make this situation even more awkward than it already is. "O-Of course I'm okay. Anyway, the eggs are at the other end of the market, to your left." She looked at me, smiled and said "Thank you" Before I knew it, she was gone.

                                                      ~(Y/N)'s P.O.V~

I start to walk to the eggs as I think about the guy I was talking to. He was quite good looking, but he had such an intimidating look in his eyes, as if he were intending to kill me. I found the eggs, placed them into my basket, gave the salesman my money and started to leave, but not before I heard something going on behind me. The guy from earlier was having a fight with the salesman. "I'm sorry kid, but you're 10 coins short" "What?! The last time I was here It wasn't this much coins!" I knew I had to do something before this got physical. "Here. Take my leftover change. It's enough for you to buy the bread." I handed him my spare change that was left over "Tch... Giving money to someone you just met? Strange. Thank you anyway." And with that, I left.

                                                     ~Levi's P.O.V~

Once I walked out of the store, I saw the same girl hiding her face behind her hood with some strange looking man walking into an alleyway. Suspicious, I follow them into the alleyway and eavesdrop into their conversation "Do you have it?" the man asked "Yes. Here it is." She had put on a deeper, gloomier voice than what I heard. The girl handed him a bag filled with something. "Here it is, 3 grams of pure cocaine." I flared my eyebrows a bit. This girl is a drug dealer. The man handed her a bag as well "And here's your 2,000 coins". "Thank you". The man was staring at her for a few seconds and suddenly spoke up "What lies under that hood of yours?" He suddenly took off her hood and was surprised of what he saw. The girl was furious "What the hell are you doing?!? Are you brain-dead?!?". Suddenly, he had an evil grin on his face and pinned her against a wall. "My, My. What do we have here? A gorgeous girl who even knows how to make drugs! You'd be a perfect addition to my collection" 

                                                    ~(y/n)'s P.O.V~

 I couldn't believe that this dumbass thinks he could do this. I didn't want to get raped again. Ever. I struggled and struggled to get out of his grasp. " Stop it! L-let me go" the man smiled more "Don't worry! Once we get back to my place, we're gonna have a **lot** of fun." Suddenly, someone ran in and knocked the man out. I turned around, it was the boy from before "Come on, let's go!" he says as he grabs my hand and runs with me. _Why..._ I thought as I ran _Why is this world so cruel?_ My eyes started to tear up from the fear that was still in my heart. I looked behind me and saw my client chasing after us "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" We ran as fast as we could for a while until we eventually lost him. The boy looked at me "You shouldn't have let your guard down there. Are you okay?" He had an intimidating yet concerned look on his face. I wiped my tears away as I responded "Yeah. Why did you save me though,sir?" He was confused as he said "You know, for a person who was just saved from becoming some kind of prostitute, you're acting quite strange" _Speak for yourself_..... I thought. "Here." he said as he gave me a cloth "For your eyes. And my name is Levi. Don't call me sir." He rolled his eyes. I laughed a bit "Okay then,Levi. My name is (y/n). I think we should get going now. It's not safe here for either of us. See ya!" I salute to him and run off.

**R/N: Well it seems that you've met someone special~ What will happen next? Stick around to find out.....**


	3. Surface Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra is introduced to the story and heat stirs up between you and Sara.

                                                              **~Time Skip~**

Me and Levi eventually became really good friends and got really close. Maybe, too close. I've developed feelings for him... Now I know, he's pretty rude and always calls me names and stupid things like that, but he's quite caring and loyal. I could always rely on him to keep a secret from others or to do favors for me. You could say that he was quite a trustworthy friend to have around. And he's also very handsome, in his own ways. But one thing was very clear about him, he was an extreme clean freak. Normally, I was okay with cleaning. It wasn't necessarily a chore to me and honestly, I kind of liked it. But thanks to Levi, I despise cleaning. All the constant scrubbing floors, washing dishes, "You missed a spot, start the whole thing over again." and let's not forget "Your place is so filthy. How do you manage to live in this crap, Slob." *sigh* I don't know how much longer I can put up with this before I truly snap. Anyway, like I said before, I have a crush on Levi.

We're about 18 years old now. After Levi's supposed guardian Kenny abandoned him, he became a thug. I have no idea why, maybe he's rebelling or something, but all I know is that it sounds quite dangerous. But the thing is, I have my sister to take care of and I can't put my life on the line like that. Thought I still want to join him and live a life full of action, I just can't.                                                                                                    

                                                            **~ Present day~**

I walk out of my room this morning as Sara walks up to me with a letter in her hand. "(y/n) guess what? Petra sent another letter!" I smiled in excitement. Petra Ral was a good friend of mine on the surface and after I got to the underground, I sent her a letter explaining my situation and told her I'll try and write to her as much as I can. We've become "Pen Pals" ever since then. I opened the letter and read it aloud

" _Dear (y/n),_

  _Hello! It's been quite a while since I wrote to you! How are you and Sara doing?  I decided to write this to let you know that I'm still alive_ **(Well not for long ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ   I'm a bad person....)** _I heard about what you have to do for money and I'm sorry that you have to sell dru--"_

At that point, I immediately stop reading. I never told Sara about my "job" yet. She looks at me in utter shock "Y-You sell drugs? H-how could you?!" I get nervous "Listen. I can explain--" she interrupts me "How long? How long have you been doing this? How long have you been lying to me?!?"   "Listen to me Sara, I know what you're thinking but it's not what it looks like. When we first got here we needed money and this was the only choice I ha--" Tears were dripping from her eyes now "So you've been lying to me for 6 whole years? You could've told me before and it wouldn't have been so bad!" I respond "I'm sorry...I just didn't want you to see me as a bad person and hate me." She looked at me with an angered look "Well how do you think I feel now?" She said as she started to walk to her room "Sara, wait please!" I tried to reach for her hand but then she slapped my hand, hard. "Don't touch me! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER IGNORANT BASTARDS DOWN HERE!" Before I could catch up to her, she shut her door on me and locked it.

 


	4. Unbreakable Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of how you and Petra became friends. Plus sisterly bonding time.

                                                        _~Flashback~_

_I walked down the street to look for where that crying sound was coming from. I turned to my right to see a young orange-haired girl crying as three boys were tormenting her. Two of them were pushing her back and forth as the other threw her stuffed toy up a tree. "Please...give it back" she said. The trio laughed "you shouldn't even be playing with toys at your age you baby!" One said as he joined the other two and pushed her in a circle. She fell to the ground and they started kicking her . Enraged, I grabbed a nearby stick, ran towards the bullies and swung as hard as I could at them. " Get away from her!" I shouted, hitting them to the point that they were getting cuts and bruises "OW! Lets get out of here!" One of them shouted as they darted away . "And stay back!" I shouted as a warning. I approached the girl and helped her up "Are you okay?" I asked " Yes, but fluffy is stuck up there" she pointed to the tree that had her bunny stuck. I took my stick and poked it until it fell down the tree. "Fluffy!" the girl shouted as she grabbed it "Thank you! If it weren't for you, I would have never gotten her back!" I smiled "I'm (y/n) Müller (Yes you probably have a different last name. It'll all make sense later.). What's your name?" the girl spoke with excitement in her eyes "My name is Petra Ral. Nice to meet you (y/n)!" She stuck out her hand towards me, smiling brightly. I gripped her hand and shook it " Nice to meet you too." Petra spoke in a scared tone "But what if they come back again? I'm not really strong like you so I won't be able to defend myself..." I looked at her, her eyes filled with fear "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Petra looked at me surprised and hesitated a bit before she said "R-Really? You would do that for me? " "Of course! I wouldn't want anything like that happening to you again." She laughed in excitement and said "Ok!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

I had spent 5 minutes after Sara melted down sulking until I heard the front door open. I sighed, knowing exactly who was there "Hey Levi." Levi looked around for a second before speaking up " Tch, your kitchen i-" "Yeah, yeah it's a mess. So what? I haven't got time for things like that right now." I said angered. I always hated when he said that. Seriously, it's like the first thing he does is check my house to see how clean it is. Plus, my house usually is clean whenever he says it's not. *sigh* If it weren't for me having a crush on him, I would've told him to leave my house and never come back. "What's your problem?" he said "What do you mean?" I was confused at first, but when he spoke up I remembered what happened "You're not your usual self right now, not like I care or anything." I knew that Levi was lying, he always lies about how he feels. I sat there for a moment, wondering whether I should tell him or not. Finally, I told him about Sara and what happened earlier. "Have you tried talking to her?" I knew that something must be up. Levi never gave any advice to me in the three years we'd been friends "Why do you care?" I asked. He let out an annoyed sigh "I just wanted to introduce you to one of my friends and this is slowing me down. Now, have you talked to her, brat?" I knew it. 'Should've known he wouldn't care about my life problems. "No, not yet. I was about to, though." I answer. "Well go then, I don't have all day." Levi had quite a cross look on his face so I decide to go talk to Sara as fast as I could.

I walk over to her bedroom door and give it a good knock. "It's unlocked" she says "Come in" I open the door to see Sara sitting on her bed, eyes red from crying. "I'm sorry." was all I could say at that moment "I was only doing this to keep this roof over our heads and to keep you from starving to death." she looks at me with a hurt expression "But why this job? There was plenty other jobs for you to do!" I look at her watery green eyes and start to run my fingers through her light brown hair. " Those jobs don't pay enough to afford a small slice of bread, it was either this or prostitution to get a lot of money." she looked down to the ground "True, but why did you lie to me about this? I would've surely accepted it (y/n)." Why did I lie? I thought to myself I could've told her the truth at the beginning and none of this would've happened. "Why? Tell me!" I lashed out at her "I don't know okay! I was so flustered and scared for our safety, your safety, that I didn't know who to ask or trust! I...." Sara started to cry. I realized that I, an 18 year old woman, was yelling at my little sister who was still a child. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I love you, none of this is your fault. I shouldn't be taking it out on y--" Sara pulled me in for a hug "It's not your fault either. I forgive you." I pulled away from the hug and kiss her cute little forehead. "Is your hand okay?" she asks "Yeah. You did smack it pretty hard though." I answer with a little chuckle. "Sorry to interrupt your little bonding moment, but we have to go now (y/n)." Sara looked at me with an evil smirk, knowing about my feelings for Levi. "Don't even think about it Sara." I said "Oh (y/n) I NEVER KNEW YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS HE-" I covered her mouth so she would stop talking "I apologize on Sara's behalf, she just seems to think that we're in love just because we're friends." Levi had a disgusted look on his face, a.k.a the exact reason why I don't plan on confessing to him anytime soon. While he likes me as a friend, he most likely hated me romantically. But I'm fine with just being friends with him. "Tch, whatever. Let's just go." says Levi. I walk with Levi to the front door, Sara following behind "I'll be back in a bit Sara, don't worry." I say "Ok. Bye, I love you!" Sara waves at me with a smile "I love you too." I said back.


	5. New People, New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi introduces you to Furlan. You uncover something shocking once you get home and read the rest of Petra's letter.

I walk with Levi to a flight of stairs leading up to a penthouse of some sort. "Is this their house?" I asked "Well, it's my house but he lives with me( Idk for sure if it's Levi's house or not :/ ). Wait here, I'll go get him for you." Levi told me as he walked up the stairway. I waited for about 2 minutes before he came down the stairs with a tall young man with dark blonde hair and gray eyes. The boy had stared at me with a starstruck look on his face. This look was a look that I became very familiar with ever since getting down here. In my home town on the surface, the residents and children there were known to be very good looking and I was considered to be slightly below decent by the other kids. But when I got to the underground, I guess the men (and ladies too) living there had never seen a pretty face before. So, being considered not all that pretty by very attractive people, I was seen as one of the most beautiful girls in the underground. "(y/n), this is Furlan. Furlan, (y/n)." Levi said "Hey Furlan. Nice to meet you!" I stuck out my hand for a handshake, Instead Furlan grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. My cheeks blushed a bright red "Marry me please?" he said. By now, my entire face was red like a tomato. Soon, Levi very sharply cleared his throat, signaling him to stop. Furlan quickly let go of me and blushed in embarrassment "I-I'm so sorry (y/n) I..um just well...." he started to slowly shift away from me "It's fine. I usually get that a lot so I'm kind of used to it." I laughed at his embarrassed expression.

                                     Le Time skip

"Well, It was a pleasure meeting you Furlan!" I say as I stand by the front door. "It was nice meeting you too (y/n). Would you like me to walk you home?" Levi put his arm on my shoulder and said "I'm walking her home." Furlan was a bit disappointed and waved bye to me. Once I got home, Sara told me about the rest of Petra's letter and how the thugs that kidnapped our mom and killed Ethan were arrested by the Military Police. It was finally safe for us to escape. I ran to my room quickly and counted how much money I had left. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for one person to go up the 11th stairway to the surface. I had to choose between me and Sara. My choice was obvious. Sara will go to the surface, while I stay down here.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have to study for a test so... yeah. Btw I'm gonna write this story based off the No Regrets manga rather than the OVA because it fits my story more. Yes, the manga is pretty different than the OVA so read it to get what's gonna happen. Edit: I'm just posting the fanfic from wattpad to here so yea.**


	6. Sad Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have to realize someday that some people stay forever in our hearts, but not in our lives.

                                                ~Levi's POV~

I start walking (y/n) home after her "interesting" introduction to Furlan. When I get back, he's got something coming to him I thought "So... How'd you meet him?" she asked "Well, Furlan used to be part of some gang and tried to test my strength. After defeating him and his gang, Furlan insisted that I join him. Of course, I said no, so he joined me instead and we've been friends ever since." (y/n) smiled "That's interesting, I thought he just was some weird stranger you had things in common with!" I blush slightly as she smiles brightly. Sometimes I find things she does or says "cute" in a way. That doesn't mean I'm in love with her though. I mean, she's pretty and all, but she's also too immature and childish for me. In other words, she's not my type. "Well it was nice getting some 'fresh' air today at least. Bye Levi." she waves to me "And thanks for walking me home." she says as she pokes my nose "Did you just touch my face with your filthy hand?" I asked "WellbyethennowLevi!" she said quickly before shutting the door. I sighed. This was exactly what I was talking about.

                                               ~(y/n)'s POV~

I look at Sara with a worried expression. How was I going to explain this to her? "We don't have enough money for the both of us to go up the 11th stairway." I said "Oh. Well that sucks." Sara says "But I have enough for one of us to go." I add "So I'll stay here while you go stay up there with Petra." "What? No! I can wait until we get enough money!" Sara was scared "Who knows how long that'll take? Look how long it took us to get enough for one person to go! 6 years!" I said "Listen, my years here were horrible and I don't want you to grow up in this environment. Please, don't stay here for my sake. You deserve the sun on your skin and to roam around the neighborhood like I once did." Sara was to the brink of tears "Ok (y/n). I'll go." 

  **(in the Spongebob narrator voice)  A few days later....**

Finally the day came, I made an arrangement with Petra to wait at the entrance to the 11th stairway with her parents to bring Sara to live with them until I can afford to leave. Petra was willing to do it and her parents were thankful for the times I saved her so they unhesitatingly agreed. I walk with Sara to the entrance and give the guard the money to let her leave. "Can I just talk to her for a bit? Just to say goodbye." I asked. The guard spoke in a raspy tone "5 minutes. No more than that." I turned to Sara and knelt down to meet her height "I promise to send letters to you when I have the chance." "Ok." Sara said "I'll make sure that all the money I get will be used for nothing but paying to get to the surface. Well, I still need to eat and keep my clothes clean, but 25% of my money." Sara started to tear up "When I'm gone, don't forget to water my plants and always feed your leftover scraps to the little kitten outside our house. Ok?" "Ok" She hugged me tightly and started to sob "I don't want you to stay! I want you to come with me and live in the surface. Maybe bring Levi up too. I don't want to leave you here!" I hug her back, tears streaming down my face as well "I'll be fine." I whispered to her "Just go now. Leave this hell." Sara pulled away and started to go up the first step and looked back at me "Goodbye (y/n). See you soon!" She waved at me. "Bye Sara!" I shouted back. Soon, she was gone.


	7. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say, your house got LIT (kill me)

I start walking back to my house and smile. Finally, Sara is in a place where she can be safe. Where she can roam around with all the other kids in a place where she won't be killed. These thoughts, are what will keep me going. I'll be sure to see her again on the surface, I promised her I would. As I think these happy thoughts, I hear a shrill cry below me. I look down and see the little gray kitten Sara mentioned earlier. It looks at me with a look as if saying Hello there! It seems you've met my friend! "Hey there buddy!" I say as I pet it, the poor thing looked horrendously malnourished, so I start to head towards my house faster to feed it something. I get to the area my house used to be and stand in complete shock. It had been burned to a complete crisp. I run into it to find any family photos and found only two in decent shape. Next, I check my drug lab to find that all the equipment, ingredients, finished products and money I earned was gone. But why did I think that there would be any of it left in the first place? I check all the other rooms, most things were burnt and others were just gone. As I start to leave, I see a picture with three holes in it. On it there was me and my family, but the holes were covering Ethan and my parents face while Sara was covered by ash from the burnt ceiling, leaving me there, alone. I realized that not only have lost contact with my entire family, but I was homeless as well. I had officially lost everything, I had nothing left. Tears pouring down my face, I ran to Levi's house with the kitten following me from behind. Surely he'd understand my problem, and if he didn't, he'd at least listen.

I run up the stairs and knock on the door quickly. Levi answers it, but steps back in surprise as I wrap my arms around him and start sobbing quietly on his shoulder. "'The hell are you doing?!?" he says in a pissed tone "You've got another thing coming to you if you thing you can get my shirt dir-" "Why?" I asked in my shaky voice "Don't interrupt me." he told me "Do you know how long it'll take me t-" "Why did I send Sara up there?" I continued to ask, grabbing his shirt tighter "What?" Levi suddenly stopped his babbling "I'm all alone without her. She was everything to me, and I just gave her away. I have nothing left now. No family or home." I start to sob louder. Instead of pushing me away and scolding me, his expression softened as suddenly he hugged me back and ran his fingers through my hair. " It's okay, you're not alone. I'm here." He continues to do this for 5 minutes. After I stop crying, Levi sits me down on one of the couches and sits in the spot next to me "Now, what's wrong?" I tell him about my situation and sending Sara through the 11th stairway. "I know it was the right thing to do, but I miss her so much already and I just want her back. But I also want her to grow up somewhere safer than here." I said. " And the homeless problem?" Levi asked "Oh, when I got back to my house, it was burned down and I could only save a few photos. Everything else was either stolen or burned." Levi looked at me with his light gray eyes " I'm sorry to hear that, I guess. If it makes you feel better, you can live with me and Furlan for a bit." he suggested "Wait, really?" I was surprised that he would even consider it "Yeah, but you'll have to clean constantly like me and Furlan." "Oh my god! Thank you so much! You're amazing!" I hug him tightly. He looks at me with his regular intimidating stare "You know, just because I let you hug me with your filthy hands once, doesn't mean I'll let you do it again." I quickly let go of him "Oh, sorry. I just got excited."

Suddenly, Levi looked down and started to reach for a duster "What the hell is this furball doing in my house?" I looked to the side and see the kitten brushing it's tail against his legs **"JESUS, GET IT AWAY FROM ME! IT'S GETTING FUR ALL OVER MY CLEAN PANTS!"** he shouted as he backs away from the cat. I laughed at the sight of him running from it while swatting the duster at it. "Calm down Levi, it's just trying to be affectionate with you." I said "Getting my pants dirty after I just cleaned them isn't my definition of 'being affectionate'" he said back to me "Can you get this thing out of my cleaned house?" I looked at it with a sad look "Levi, the poor guy's starving. If we don't get it something soon, it'll die!" I wasn't gonna let this thing die "Does it look like I care?" Levi asked "And why do **you** care anyway?" I sighed "When Sara left, I promised her I would take care of it ,but, when I was bringing it to my house to feed it...well.. you know what happened." Levi stood there for a second, and then sighed harshly "Just one night. If it behaves, more importantly, if it doesn't make a mess, it can stay." I smiled "You're a good person Levi." I pat him on the shoulder "By the way, your first chore is to clean my shirt."  _That small of a task?_ I thought to myself "Ok then." I said proudly. Then, without warning, Levi unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his torso "Here, and I want it completely washed with no stains whatsoever." I took his shirt with my shaking hand.  _Damn, he has an 8-pack!_ I thought. I knew he was fit, but not **this**  fit! With completely red cheeks and a huge nosebleed, I run to the faucet to start cleaning his shirt while taking tissues and cleaning my nose.


	8. 69 hits ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
I specifically waited until there was this much hits to make an announcement. Thank you either way!


	9. Living with Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Levi had let you live with him, life may get a bit harder starting today. (*cough* *cough*cleaning day*cough* *cough*)

As I finish cleaning the last few stains off of Levi's shirt as Furlan walks into the room "Hey, have you seen my....." he stopped in surprise. He soon gives me a relaxed smile "(y/n)! What are you doing here?" I put down the piece of clothing " My house burned down, so I'm staying here for a while." I told him. "Whelp, that's just the underground city for 'ya" he said with a nervous smile. We decided to chat for a bit and get to know each other, we were roommates after all. Though he didn't like small chat and was rather quiet most of the time, turns out, we liked the same things and had a lot in common. Like any other person who's never been to the surface, Furlan was also very interested in my stories about living up there. I knew that we would be very good friends for a long time. "Why are you washing Levi's shirt anyway?" he asked. "Oh! Thanks for reminding me. I have to put it to dry." I said as I squeeze all the excess water from it and hang it outside. "I accidentally bumped into him and some of that mop water spilled on him." I said. Of course I wasn't gonna tell him the truth, we just met a few days ago and this information is very personal to me.

"Was he mad?" Furlan asked "Very mad. For a second, I thought his pale skin turned red and I could have sworn I saw steam blowing out of his ears." I responded. "Really? In those conditions, he would have kicked you out and told you to find somewhere else to stay. But why would h-" He had stopped talking and smiled mischievously. "Something wrong Furlan?" I was a bit concerned now "I can't tell you. It's a secret." I gave up trying to get an answer from him. It was probably none of my business anyway. As we chatted a bit more, Levi walked into the room "Hey (y/n), did you finish washing it?" he asked "Yeah. Sorry for what happened earlier." I answered "Whatever. This is all I could find for you to sleep on so don't complain if you didn't get your 'beauty sleep' tonight." He hands me a blue sleeping bag and a brown sack filled with sand. I sighed  _Life sure is going to get harder..._ I thought "Anyway, I'm starving. When's supper Levi?" Furlan asked with his hand on his stomach. "Do I look like a damn slave to you? Make your own meal." Levi said " But I'm still tired from all the work we did." Levi looked at Furlan with a cross look "You had a break earlier. Now make your own food or starve for all I care. I'm making something for myself only. You're not a goddamn child " This was gonna get ugly soon "I'll make supper for the three of us." I offered "Wait, you'd do that for us?"  Furlan asked "It's the least I could do to thank you two for letting me stay here on such a short notice." I scratch my head and blush a bit "Sure!" Furlan said "You better not make a mess." Levi stated clearly. "Ok then. I'll start preparing everything while you two clean." I said. Furlan looked at me angered. I smiled at him evilly "Good luck! You'll need it." Levi came to my house and made me clean it with him too many times to know exactly what Furlan was in for. "Trust me, I'll need much more than luck now." he whispered to me "What are you waiting for, a fancy invitation? Let's go." Levi said. "Well ta-ta then boys!" I say. Once they left, I started gathering ingredients together to make something my mom would always make.

                                                            


	10. 100HITSIMSOHAPPY

OMG I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD GET THIS POPULAR SO QUICK. Thank you and sorry for not updating for so long. I'll be sure to post a new chapter this weekend!

 

See you then!

Edit:I may be two days late... sorry


	12. Hiatus

I'm so sorry. It's just that I'm waay too busy with work and everything. I've even started to miss due dates on projects trying to get a chapter out. So, I've decided to go on hiatus until summer break, when I'll have more spare time. But don't worry. When I do get back, I'll start posting chapters more often than I normally do. But until then, See ya!  
-Retarded_Imouto


End file.
